20 Year Later
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: I'm rating it T just in case. 20 years later Bella is a vampire and Edward left her. You will find out later. I know I had one before but I made changes. Please R&R. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters except for my own. Otherwise they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

20 Years Later

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was twenty years ago today I was turned into a vampire by my husband Edward Cullen. Two years later that day he left me and I went looking for a new coven. When I found one of vegetarians it was consisted of two Tye and Tasha. I changed my name from Bella Marie Cullen to Belle Marie Swan. We lived about 10 hours away from Forks which to me didn't seem far away enough. Charlie and Renee both thought I lives in Alaska and I would call them to say hi and check on them When I turned in to a vampire my special gifts were amazing I was able to change my appearance, read minds and send messages to others, I don't have to hunt often since I don't really like blood, and deflect other gifts that are for mental purposes. My family grew and now I have three bothers and three sisters. They are together the couple are the Nate and Nikki, Mikey and Ivy, and Tim and Kate. They all have gifts which are Nate can sense danger miles away, Mikey can sense when emotions, but can't control them, Tim can smell things miles away, Nikki can teleport, Ivy can tell what animals are in the area, and Kate can put people in a trance. Since my transformation I look beautiful, my voice is soft and sounds musical, I'm paler than I was before, skinny, and really strong. I was even able to beat Emmet Cullen at an arm wrestling match back when I lived with them.

Tasha just told me there was a family meeting in two minutes. I went to the dining room where the family was, Tye was at the head of the table. I was reading his mind and I yelled, "We can't move to Forks. That's where my pain started and loneliness started!" Tye looked at me and said, "Thanks for sharing your ideas Belle please explain what happened there." I looked at all of them and I sent my memories to them and then they found out my true name is Bella Marie Cullen.

Tye then spoke, "Belle Carlisle Cullen is the one that offered me the job. You can stay here but I would want the family together." I looked at him in disgust and he told us we can travel however we wanted to. _I can't believe this happening to me and why would Carlisle offer a job to Tye._ That night we left for forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was in my Mercedes driving towards forks when this shadow figure was in the woods. I knew what it was by the built of the body, it was definitely a werewolf. I dialed my phone and Tye picked up, then I said, "Stay back we have company and I'll handle it." I pulled over and yelled, "I know your out there, I just want to talk."

Out of the forest came a russet color wolf and I realized it was him. It was Jacob Black staring at me in his wolf form. He transformed and gave the most dirtiest look I've ever seen on him. He than yelled, "Your kind isn't welcome here except for Cullens. So drive away or be killed." I felt like crying because I was rare because I remember my human life and he loved me. It made me realize did I make the right choice. He then said, "Are you going to answer me or not. Because you smell and it's getting on my nerves" I realized I changed my appearance before we left are old home in Bellingham. I then started to show my true appearance as Bella Swan and he was staring at me in shock.

I couldn't read his mine since he was a wolf but he backed away from me. I then said to him, " Jake it's me." "Bella it can't be you, I haven't seen you for 20 years now," he replied.

I was thinking I knew I should of told him what happened. "Jake. Edward left me two years after my transformation and I should of told you Jake. I'm sorry." I said. He just stared at me probably because of what I just told him.

"Why are you back then, if you left?" he asked. "Because Carlisle offered Tye this coven of vegetarians a job at the hospital." He looked at me and said "Okay I believe but we will be watching." He then walked up me and brushed my cheek, then took off running.

I called Tye and told him what happened and it was safe to continued. "I'm going to go check out the town. Ok. Bye Tye." I hung up the phone.

JPOV

I can't believe it's her and she looks like a ghost. Edward left 18 years ago but he came back recently. Is she still with him? That's a nice car for her to be driving and I'm amazed it wasn't a truck like the other one was. I just called her a leach since she's a Cullen and I miss her smile. _Wait did she just say Edward left her._ I wanted to ask but I was afraid to.

"Who is it Jake," asked Sam in my head. "It's Bella Swan, she's returning home with her family that Carlisle invited. The ones he mentioned the other day." I replied. "Bella is with them, but I thought she was with Cullen," he asked confused. " Cullen left her 18 years ago and then she left." I confirmed.

I noticed Bella was in a hurry so I told her to go and we will be watching her. Then I brushed her cheek and it was cold, very cold. I smiled and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I got back in the Mercedes and put some music on. I had a homemade cd in my player and a familiar song came on. It was my lullaby that I was able to play myself since Edward taught me how to play the piano. I was the last one to make it to our new home it was beautiful. Ivy was outside and staying out into the forest. "Deer are close by and a lot of them. Oh yeah, Tye wanted me to tell you the Cullens are coming over." she said.

I walked into the house and it was amazing. My new piano was right there and then Tye walked in and he said "Change you appearance if you want." I then listened and changed to long blonde girl with a nice black dress. Tye the said. "Try out your new piano and see if it is to your liking." I went over to the piano and sat on the bench. I took a deep breathe even though I don't have to and then started to play my lullaby. While I was playing there was a knock on the door. Tasha was sitting on the couch with Tye while I played. "_Keep playing," he said. _I nodded towards him and kept playing my lullaby.

He opened the door and that's when I saw the Cullens. I looked down to the chain on my neck with my wedding rings hanging from there. I played louder as they walked into our new home. Tye called the whole family to the front room to meet them. "_The one in the green dress know how to shop for clothes" Alice was saying._

Tye said, "Welcome to our home Carlisle. I would like you to meet my family first if that is ok with you." Carlisle replied, "Of course you can." "Okay on the stairs it is Ivy and Mikey, next to them is Tim and Kate, then on the couch is my wife Tasha, over by the kitchen is Nikki and Nate, and playing the piano is Belle she is our oldest." as Tye announced us all. Carlisle then said, "This is my wife Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, and the lonely one is Edward also are oldest." "_Where does she know that song," said Esme._ "I learned this song when I was traveling before I met Tasha and Tye," I replied. All of them was shocked to hear what I said. I then stopped playing and looked at them with horror and ran up the stairs.

"Bella please come down," Tye yelled up the stairs. "_I can't come down Tye, I'm sorry but I love my new room." _Edward then asked, "Did you just call her Bella" Tye froze and then said, "That was a mistake. Sorry Belle"

I then decided that I should just go downstairs to see them. They were all sitting down and talking when all of a sudden I heard Ivy's thoughts. "_Belle I understand why you loved him, he's gorgeous." I replied, "He can read your mind Ivy."_ Edward was looking at Ivy and was about to ask who she is talking to when until he saw me coming down. Tye got up and told me, "Belle we told are stories of ourselves and it's your turn if you want." I turned to look at them.

EPOV

Ivy was talking to someone but I didn't hear the other thought. Then I saw her as Tye walked up to her. I hope she tells her story because I want to know where she heard my lullaby. Oh she's going start I better pay attention


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I started to tell my story, " My name is Belle Marie Swan and I've been a vampire for 20 years now. I noticed you have been looking at rings and yes they are wedding rings. I was married before but things happened between us. I met Tye and Tasha 15 years ago and joined their coven. My previous whereabouts is my personal information. I learned that song while looking for a coven of 'vegetarians' as we call ourselves. I don't hunt often and the rest is history." I finished. "Your name is Belle Marie Swan am I right." Esme asked. I replied, "Yes I did say that. Is there a reason why you are asking Esme?"

Esme looked at Edward and then she sighed. "18 years ago Edward left his wife because he was afraid that she wasn't the same, but it killed him inside even though he is already dead. After that she left and we lost contact with her. First we checked to see if she went back to her father's house and she wasn't there. Then we checked her mothers house and she wasn't there either. The we found out she was in Alaska supposedly with Edward but she was up there for only there for two days. That song you played was a lullaby he wrote for her when she was a human. Her name was Bella Marie Cullen nbut her maiden name was Bella Marie Swan." I looked at her and then Tye took the moment to say that it was late and they have to get ready for school tomorrow. With that the Cullens left our house to go home.

After they left we relaxed and I walked outside to have a moment to myself. I heard Nate come outside and he grabbed my hand to check to see if I was okay. When he knew I was okay he went inside. I heard a pack of wolves howl into the moonlight and it made me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

How would she know Bella's lullaby. Unless she met Bella but her name was so closed to her name. She had floral smell like Bella too and it confuses me. "_It is her Edward and she goes to Forks High School now." Alice thought._ Great we get to see her everyday now it's going to be like the first day she went to forks all over again in the past. This time I get to see what people thought of her now in here now flawless looks. I still love and I got rid of my Volvo the moment I left her. I can't wait to read peoples minds tomorrow.

BPOV

It was morning and I decided I would drive everybody since I knew where Forks High School was. We pulled into the parking lot and that's where I saw the Volvo in the spot it use to park when I was human. I pulled in right next to them and they stared at the care. I then decided we should exit the vehicle and go to the main office to get our schedules. _Everybody was staring at my car to see who's car it was. That's when I heard him laughing. "Is something funny Cullen"_ I said get out and we got out of the vehicle then they followed me to the office.

I saw the receptionist and she smiled saying, "May I help you and my name is Ms. Cope." Nate stepped forward stating we were the new students She then smiled then she went through her paperwork. She found them and then called are names out, " Nate…Ivy…Kate…Mikey…Tim…Nikki…and Belle." She looked at a me and then asked, "Have we met?" I replied, "No we haven't."

Then Nate sensed someone coming towards the office. "_It's Officer Swan to check up us out." _We walked out fast and that's when I saw him walking towards us. He stopped in front of us and asked who we are. Since I was the oldest I introduced us as Dr. Stingler's adoptive children. Charlie then asked for names and I was panicking. I then said as I pointed us out, " Belle, Ivy, Nikki, Kate, Nate, Tim, and Mikey." He kept his eyes on me and he was thinking "_That look like Bella's wedding rings but she up in Alaska with Edward." _Then the Cullens were walking towards us behind Charlie. "_Edward it's Charlie run"_ He froze and talked really fast to the others, but it was too late. "Edward Cullen is that you." Charlie yelled. But I noticed they were out of site and Charlie was thinking. "_I must be seeing things now." _"Sorry for judging you guys," he told us. Then the bell rang to go to homeroom.

JPOV

"Charlie almost saw us and that would be bad," I said to my family." "Jasper how's her emotions right now," Edward asked me. "She's panicking and confused, I'll calm her down," I answered him. "_I dare you to try but you know won't work on me remember," Bella said to me._ "_Okay, I won't try." I replied._ With that the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I looked through my schedule and thought this is going to be easy. I walked into my homeroom to find Edward there. _Great I have to be with him. Maybe I can try to switch later._ He pointed to the seat next to him and smiled the crooked smile I used love. I walked up to the teacher to sign my name and he froze. "_That name sounds like Chief Swan's daughter's name." _he thought. He signed it and gave it back to me. I took my seat next him since there was no other seat open.

"Belle you know that was funny and Newton's kid goes here now and he's staring at you" he told me while pointing at a guy. I looked and he did look a little bit like Mike. "_She's really beautiful and I wonder where she is from." he thought to himself._ I smiled at him and he turned away. Well yeah I was more beautiful than before, but I still attracted Newton.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about now that you got my attention Cullen?" I asked him. He smiled then spoke, "Belle I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I thought you weren't my Bella anymore. I now know you were never different from the start. I thought you might need somebody that wasn't so protective of you. I didn't know you had some many gifts Belle. What triggered your powers to appear? When did you find out about them? How are you since the last time I saw you? I'm sorry you had to see Charlie like that."

"I loved how you protected me because it made me feel like I was someone special. My first gift was the mind reading and the sending the messages. I use to keep taps on you. Alice and I would have conversations for a few months. Then I ended when I found my coven and settled in. I found out I could change my appearance when I saw Angela Weber in Seattle one day. I panicked because she would have recognized me but then I pictured myself as somebody different and it the changes happened that was also before I found my coven. I've been doing great but I hurt every night looking at my rings. My family just found out what they were recently when we decided to move here. I of course objected when I read what Tye was thinking and I was force to finally tell my sad past. Tye offered to let me stay behind but I couldn't leave my family. Nate joined after me and he would always try to hook up but I told him that I wasn't interested. Ivy was next and she became my best friend. Mikey then joined and he fell in love Ivy and Ivy fell in love with him. Tim joined and he had a difficult for him since he wasn't a vegetarian like us yet. Nate then saved Nikki because he thought she was like me and I was happy for him even though he still tries to hit on me still. Kate was the odd one of them all. She was hunting and we ran into each other and I knew from then that she was going to join us. I always thought I left a part of me here in Forks but I was wrong. It went with you. I made a vow to love you for an eternity and I will stick to that vow even thought you didn't." I explained to him. When I finished the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

As I started walking towards my English class I saw her standing outside smiling. I forgot how much she looked like a fairy to me. She walked up and gave me a hug and pulled me in class. We sat down and Tim walked into the classroom also looking for a seat. "So how have you been Bella? Sorry I mean Belle." she asked. I responded, "I've been good and I always missed you guys. Sorry I stopped contacting you it's just that I found a new coven.

"_Belle come sit with me. I feel alone in the front." Tim was thinking. "Sorry Tim I'm spending time with Alice Cullen," I responded to him._ He gave Alice a dirty look and I growled and he turned away. Alice looked at me and I smiled and I gave her a hug. The class ended really fast.

I had third period with Alice and Edward who was ok but it was weird. Ivy, Nikki, and Nate were in the class but they were shocked that I sat with the Cullens. Edward kept trying to beg for forgiveness during class but kept turning him down. I just couldn't work up to forgive him for what he did but I do want to be a Cullen again. "_How do I know you won't leave me again," I thought to him._ He looked at me like he was sorry for what he did. My family would keep looking at me worried.

My family would think, "_How can she talk to him after what he did to her. Doesn't she realize that he will just end up leaving her again."_ This made Edward mad at them but he knew they were right. They continued to say, "_He doesn't deserve her and she should find somebody that really loves her. We know she's been dry sobbing for him since we met her. I thought she was crazy because she stayed quiet about here past." I sent a message to them, "You know I can hear you guys and Edward can hear you too. So shut up about me because I don't talk about you guys behind your backs." _After that they started to listen to the lecture the teacher was giving about polynomials.

IPOV

Why is she with him if she hates him so much. I know he's her husband and all but still. I hope she doesn't take him back. She's spending to much time with him and that small one. Nate told me that she was ignoring him for he and that's messed up. We should of took her advice and not moved here in the first place. I have to go home and beg Tye to let us move. She should look for somebody that will treat her the way she should be treated. I know your listening to me Edward since Belle just tunes us out. The bell to get out of class rang.

BPOV

As the bell rang Alice smiled to me and she said, "You have class with Edward next and the same group is in it too also. Fourth went by really fast and it was time for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

I walked into the cafeteria and I remember this is where I first saw Edward. He was sitting with his family where nobody bothered them. I heard a voice behind say, "Hi. Your Belle Swan right, I'm Dylan Newton I'm in your homeroom. Will you sit with me today." he smiled. I scanned the cafeteria and noticed my family ushering me over there. "Sorry Dylan I'll have to pass. My family is calling me." I answered him. He looked down and walked away really slowly. "_So stupid to think she would sit with me. Dad is right true love does bite. He still day dreams about that Isabella girl when mom isn't around." _I laughed quietly to myself.

As I started to walk towards my family something pulled me and started to drag me in the opposite direction. It was Alice of course and she brought me over to the Cullen's table. My family just looked shocked and furious at the same time. I said really low, "Sorry but they are my in laws basically." They rolled there eyes and Turned away from me. "Who needs them when you have us Belle" Emmet blurted out. "Your still a Cullen and your still Bella to us no matter what are suicidal brother did to you." Rosalie said which was really nice of her.

I looked at them and walked away over towards Dylan. I asked, "Is this seat taken Dylan." He looked at me shocked and then smiled. I took that as a yes and sat down next him. "_See Edward your not the only guy that likes me." I thought to him._ All of a sudden there was this loud noise like a table cracked into two. Everyone looked over to the Cullen's table and Edward's hands was the one were gripping the table really hard that it cracked. He then looked at Dylan mad and walked away. "Is he your boyfriend," Dylan asked. "He's just jealous he can't have me that's all," I answered him. I finally decided that I go find Edward and apologize for what I did. I got up and said bye to Dylan then walked towards the direction Edward went while my family stared at me.

I found him outside sitting on a bench with his fists balled up. I walked up and sat down next to him. He just sat there like a statue and didn't say anything. I then decided to speak, "I'm sorry for what I did and said in there. I love you but I can't trust you like I use too. You left me twice and the first time I just accepted you back. I don't know about this time though because you were suppose to help gain control. Like I said before I didn't mind you protecting me it made feel special. I know you miss my sleep talking, my blushing and the sounds of my heart. But you don't have to worry about breaking me and I'm not a klutz anymore. I wanted this life and wanted you. I'm a selfish creature like you. Please understand you're my life even before I was dead and now. I made you suicidal not you. I jumped off that cliff because it was my choice not because of you." I paused to look at him and then continued, "I love you for eternity and nothing can change that. Remember my vows here's a reminder. Edward today I marry you because you are my sun. I will always love you and nothing can change that. We have been through rough timed but we made it through together. I saw that as bumps in are relationship that we overcame. From today on I will be known as Isabella Marie Cullen. I meant what I said that day and always will."

He looked at me shocked by what I said to him. Then all of a sudden I kissed Edward and he was kissing me back passionately. I felt this strong tidal wave of lust when I realized it was Jasper's doing. "_Thank you Jasper for help," I thought to him._ The bell rang and we were still kissing. Everybody was staring at us and some were thinking "_He doesn't deserve her" or "She just came here and she's kissing Edward. Yuck!" Then these loud angry voices were yelling, "Belle what are you doing kissing your ex husband. We thought you hated him and your kissing him in front of everyone._" Me and Edward decided it was time to go to class. We started walking towards are next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

That was amazing even though Jasper helped out. Edward and I walked into are biology class when I froze and realized the room number and teacher. It was Mr. Banner but he was younger maybe it was his son. Edward laughed, "It's his son who teaches the class." He smiled that crooked smile I love so much. We were holdings hands then I got my sign slipped and sat down next to Edward. It was the same exact table when I and Edward met. Memories went through my head and I started to smile and laugh quietly. Edward would just stare at me and smile. "_I love you Bella. Please come back to me. I shouldn't have left you alone when you needed me the most. I'm amazed by your control of you thirst. Want to go hunting with me later like old times," he thought. _"Fine but there is one condition if I go you had to marry me again," I replied. He just sat there stunned by my response. Edward stayed quiet the rest of the period.

Of course I had gym the only class I didn't have a Cullen or my family in. It was nice not having somebody I know look at me worried. I was of course perfect in any sports that we played. When the bell rang I walked out to BMW M6. My family was waiting but I told them I had to take care of some business. They were annoyed because I have been acting weird lately. I went home and got into my new Volvo S80 with tinted black windows. So now I had my three beautiful cars in the garage. My third car was a Volkswagen beetle in black with tinted windows that's a hardtop convertible. I drove down to La Push to go see somebody who I have been thinking of since I've seen him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I parked in front of his house. I know I just crossed the boundary line but years ago someone once said I will always be welcome here. I walked up to old familiar house I use to call my third home. I knocked on the door and I heard a man's voice say coming. "Hello may I help you with somebody," the guy asked. It was Billy in his wheelchair at the door way. "Is Jacob here I'm a friend of his," I answered him. "Your kind isn't welcome here you know. I thought the Cullen's told you about the line," he kind of snapped at me. "Billy it's me Bella," I said then changed back to my normal appearance and continued to say, "I've returned but don't say anything to Charlie." Billy just stared at me shocked with his mouth open.

"Sorry Bella come in and Jacob should be home soon," Billy said pointing to the living room. "Please call me Belle. That's the name I go by now." I told him. He wheeled himself to the kitchen to get a drink. I took a seat at the table to talk to Billy.

"Billy how has he been since I left?," I asked him. "Well Belle when Cullen left you he was hoping you would come to see you. When you disappeared he kind of lost it and went looking for you. A few weeks after he came back he was different. He never phased into a wolf for awhile. Everybody was worried that you were his imprint. But then she showed up and it happened. They were so happy until she passed away a few years ago," he replied. A guilt of sadness came over me and I felt like dry sobbing. The door open with a big bang.

Three men walked in through the door. I was able to tell who they were just by looking at them. It was Jacob, Quil, and Embry standing there staring at me. "Bells what are you doing here?," Jacob asked looking puzzled. "Jake I need to talk to but I guess I'll come another time," I said to him. "Bella is that you. Wow you came back ," Quil yelled out. "Bells can I call you later on you cell or meet you?, " Jake asked me. I replied with a yes. I then left to head to my old home with the Cullen's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 EPOV 

_I can't believe she said that. I was expecting her to yell at me with fury. She can't accept me back like that. I don't know what to do. "Edward, Carlisle wants to see you at the hospital." Alice thought._ I then decided to get in my Volvo to go the hospital. When I got there I saw a nice Mercedes. I walked in the doors and heard the most beautiful voice of all.

"Tye, I'm going back home to the old house. I can't live here," she said. "You know how I feel when we are separated but if you think it's what best for you then go," Tye replied and then continued, "Why do you want to go back all of a sudden?" "I thought I could handle it but with them here I can't do it," she told him. At that point Carlisle showed up at my side.

"Edward, I know that you feel like you betrayed her but you did what you thought was right. Take her out tonight and show that you meant every word you ever said to her please," Carlisle said to me. "Why should I since she is planning on leaving this place tonight by what I overheard just now." I snapped at him. "Let me take care of that," he said walking towards them.

" Dr. Stingler it would be my great honor having you over for a game night with my family if you have no plans tonight." Carlisle asked him nicely. "We would love to join you tonight but after Belle's departure tonight. She's homesick," Tye said while staring at Belle. "We would like Belle to attend tonight since Alice is just begging to see her again." Carlisle replied. "It's up to her to make that decision," Tye said. They all looked at me with calming eyes. I sighed, "I guess I can go tonight if it will make you happy."

BPOV 

I walked out of the hospital when I realized that he was following me. I stopped in front of my Mercedes looking at him. "What do you want Cullen?" I demanded. "I want to talk to you about what you said earlier today in Biology class," He said. "You know I didn't mean it. Jasper was screwing with my emotions earlier. I let myself off guard to the wave of emotions he sent me." I snapped at him. He was looking at me discouraged.

I then decided to get into my car to head home when my cell rang. "Hello Jake, yes I can met you in ten minutes bye," I hung up the phone. I dialed Tye's number when her picked up I told him I would meet them at the Cullen's house later. I started towards La Push's first beach where we decided to meet at. There he sat on the tree where he use to when we were younger. He had this big smile on his face as I parked my car and I got out to give him a hug.

"Bells, what do you need to talk about that's important," he asked. I then started to say, "Jake, I know you imprinted on somebody and I know you were hurt when I took off. I owe you an explanation for why I left town without any word to you. When Edward left me I didn't have control over my thirst yet. I was afraid that if I stayed I would hurt or even worse kill someone and your brothers would have to be force to fight. So I decided to leave and find others like me. Well I did and it took me along time to get to know my family. I was always alone since everyone else had a significant other. I felt empty inside and colder than usual. I found a guy that his blood called to me but it was so hard to fight it, that I took this guys life and I knew I was a monster from on. I stayed in my room all the time holding my wedding rings and would dry sob. I was planning on coming back but I couldn't because Charlie would notice a new person and investigate into it. So I stayed with my family. I'm so sorry for your wife Jake, but I have to go." I smiled and walked to my car to head over to the Cullen's house for a game night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 BPOV 

I was driving to Cullen's when I was thinking of the last time I was there. Him and me were happy spending all our time together. Then we went to our meadow where he left to fend for myself. I decided that in life only you could take care of yourself. I had the radio on really loud to drain out people's thoughts. That's when I heard him_ "I miss my daughter Bella. I haven't heard from her in so long. That Belle Stingler reminds me of her so much."_ I looked and saw the cruiser coming down the street. I turned down my radio so it won't seem like I'm disturbing the peace. I then turned off at the Cullen's drive and the cruiser was following in. _"Edward, Charlie is coming to the house. Hide before he gets to the house." _I changed my appearance to Belle's look. Took the rings and put them in my purse. The cruiser pulled up next to me.

He walked towards me saying, "Your Dr. Stingler's oldest daughter right?" I answered him yes. "Do you know the Cullen's well since you seem to be here," he was interrogating me. "Not really, are parents are coworkers," I replied to him. We walked up to the door and I knocked on the door. Alice opened the door and smiled to see us both. "Hey, Belle about time you showed up. Charlie what are you doing here," she seemed a little shocked. "I'm here to ask your parents if they have heard from Edward and Bella. I thought you were with them Alice?" he asked her. "Most of our family is here but Edward and Bella went to Paris to spend time together alone," she told him. "Thanks Alice, take care now. Bye." He walked away.

I was sitting on the couch when Edward came back to the house. I was then digging in my purse for my wedding rings and put them around my neck. He was just staring at me with the eyes that show so many emotions at the same time. "Let's play strip poker and no powers allowed," Alice yelled and continued to say, "House rules." She then quickly explained what house rules were to my family. But we decided to change them a little the moment you got down to your under wear or your underwear and bra you were out. They all agreed to play but I was a little hesitant about it. Alice finally convinced me to play. We moved the furniture out of the way to make enough room. My siblings haven't talked to me at all since I've been here. I don't blame them. I technically ditched them today but I couldn't say no to Alice.

We got into a circle I sat next to Alice and Esme while Carlisle handed the cards out. We started the game the moment everybody got his or her cards. So far I had four aces my perfect first hand. So I decided to psyche them out. I started to fell nervous and made sure it was strong so Jasper could feel it. He smiled towards me probably thinking I would lose this round. When it was time to show are cards Jasper ended up taking of his socks and belt since he betted high. I won the first round of course. The game continued till Edward and me were left. I had all my clothes on and he had his pants left. This final round I knew I would bet high because I knew I would win. When it was time to show our cards and a shocking look came over my face. My pants, socks, and belt came off. We were tied and the next game will determine the winner. I had four aces again there was no way he could win. When it was time show are cards I of course. Everybody was looking at us waiting for the verdict. Edward was proud with his three kings he was smiling the crooked smile. I then smiled big while putting my cards down to show him. "Strip down Mr. Cullen because you got owned," I said while looking at him. His facial expression turned into a shock that he couldn't believe I won.

Alice walked up to me and she was then suggested to play a board game. We decided to play till midnight then we just sat around and talked. Edward of course was staring at me. My family was finally talking to me again.

EPOV 

I can't believe she beat me. I was sure I was going to win that round. Charlie is getting suspicious about us. I need her she is my one and only love. I wish that I never left her. I just want to hold her in my arms again. How can I make this right again when I screwed up so badly? She hasn't looked at me since the poker game and jasper is thinking she has a lot of anger. She probably doesn't pay attention to what people are thinking. Otherwise she would of attacked Jasper already. I decided to put the chain that was in my pocket around my neck again. It was my wedding ring I would hide it but we both had the same idea what to do with them. It's about two in the morning luckily today is Friday.

BPOV 

It's two in the morning and we are still at the Cullen's. We decided we should go at that time. We said our goodbyes. I headed to my Mercedes and I notice Carlisle admiring it with joy. "You like it, but it's only one of my babies," I said while smiling. We headed out towards home. I put in a mix CD and on it was my lullaby.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

APOV

Belle and her family just left the house. Tonight was weird because of the strip poker games. She psyched everybody out especially Jasper in the first round. She acted like she never left the family. _"Sees Bella getting in her Mercedes leaving Forks."_ She can't leave now. I want her to stay and be my best friend again. Edward needs to show that he loves her and she needs to give him one more chance. Jasper can't interfere with this. They have to fix it on their own. I have to stop Bella from leaving today. I ran out of my room to the garage that's where I saw Edward waiting for me. "I know what you saw Alice. I want to help," he said to me. "Okay get in the Porsche, Edward," I replied to him. He got in and we took of towards Dr. Stingler's house.

BPOV 

I was sitting in my room just staring out my wall-sized window. I heard a howl in the distance that made me smile. Then the memories flooded through my head. The first time I saw Edward Cullen in the lunch are just looking at me. Seeing Jake for the first time and convinced him to tell me the legends. _"First time me and Edward went the meadow he looked amazing in the sunlight. That day we learned that he had great self-control. Are first kiss was that day but we didn't think of my reaction. He stayed over that night too with Charlie in the house." _ The next I knew Ivy was shaking my shoulder and I was on the floor. "Belle are you okay we heard a big thump and I saw you on the floor with eyes just staring blankly," Ivy said to me. "I'm fine I just thinking of the past. I'm fine Ivy," I replied to her. She left my room in peace so I can think again. That's when I decided to leave right now and go back to the old house.

I was packing up my stuff so I can get ready to go when I found my wedding dress in my closet. I stood there remembering that day. Edward and me looked so beautiful that day and Emmet was are ordained minister. _"__Edward today I marry you because you are my sun. I will always love you and nothing can change that. We have been through rough timed but we made it through together. I saw those, as bumps in are relationship that we overcame. From today on I will be known as Isabella Marie Cullen." _ Those were my vows on wedding day. Alice did a nice job decorating the house for the wedding. Jake of course didn't show up but I didn't want him there. We talked the night before but that was the last time I saw until I moved back here.

I can be strong and put up with it. I want to be with the Cullen's and I want to visit Charlie as myself. Should I forgive him or what? I'm going to stay where I belong and want to be. I decided to go play my piano since I haven't played for a while.

APOV 

"_Belle is sitting at the piano looking sad but decided to not leave."_ "Did you see that Edward?" I asked him. "Yes, I did Alice," he answered me. We were still going to her house we needed to talk to her anyways. I speeded up the Porsche even though I was going fast enough.

EPOV 

I'm happy that she decided to stay but Alice realized how much I hurt Bella. She's not going to forgive me so easily. She's already showed me how difficult it is to talk to her. Why did Alice speed up all of a sudden? Never mind I don't want to know why.

TPOV 

Tasha is worried about Belle ever since we had the Cullen's over here. Belle is playing something new tonight. "Belle did you just create that tune?" I asked. She answered a yes to me. It was full of emotion that I never knew she felt. Her depression is worse than I thought. Maybe she should go back to the old house. There was a knock at the door. Tasha was at the door and opened it. "Hello Alice and Edward. May I help you?" she asked them. Alice said, "Yes, you can we need to talk to Belle." Tasha looked over to Belle and she nodded head to let them in.

BPOV 

Edward and Alice just showed and I was shocked to see them here. Alice must have known I was planning on leaving but she would of saw me staying. I was still playing the melody that was in my head. Tye and Tasha got up to give us privacy. "So what brings you two here?" I asked them. Alice smiled and said, "Well we need to talk to you about your relationship with each other." I just stare at her. I stopped playing the melody.

I got up to show them my room so we can talk in more privacy. I turned to look at hem and was waiting for Alice to speak.

APOV 

I was amazed to see what I saw on the couch near the suitcases. It was her wedding dress that I had made for especially for her. She looked amazing that day. _" I know Alice. That day was wonderful." Belle sent me. _I just smile at her. Her room was like a blood red with a tint of black. It looked amazing and she had a window like Edward's room. "Okay let's get started with business. You will each answer my questions one at a time. Okay," I said and then continued to say, "First question do you still love each other? Second question do you want to get back together? Third is their reason why not? Fourth question do you think you should be together? Bella you will go first."

BPOV 

I was first to answer the questions Alice gave us. I started to answer the questions, "I still love Edward he is my other half and you know that Alice. I've never felt like this before until I met your brother. I would love to get back with Edward. I've been thinking about him all these years. I will not get back with him because he has left me two times already. How do I know he won't leave again? Yes I think we should be together. Ever since the first day I saw him. He may not of known it at the time but I did. Then Alice told Edward it was her turn.

EPOV 

_I understood her answers to the questions Alice asked and now it's my turn to answer them._ I started to say, "I always said that I will always love her. I meant what I said and never stopped loving her. Of course I want to get back with her. She's my life and only my life. I believe what she say's but she's wrong. I won't leave her again even though I said that before. Please listen I thought of you answers Belle. I love you with my stone cold heart. If it were alive it would jump out just looking at you. We should be together but you Belle don't want me back and I understand." Belle had sadness in here eyes like she was going to dry sob. She fell and stared blankly at the ceiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 BPOV 

_Seeing him in Italy about to show himself to everybody in the light. Tears running down my cheeks and yelling, "Edward. Edward."_ "Bella are you okay please answer me," I heard Edward in the distance. I finally saw them staring over me with worried eyes. "Bella what just happened just now?" Edward asked me. "It's hard to explain what just happened. Ever since you left I would have these flashbacks and then I will fall and space out." I answered him. They both just stared at me looking shocked. Edward picked me up off the floor and stared into my eyes worried. I kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Let's have a sleep over at our house," Alice yelled.

"Okay. Let's go," I told Alice. We were heading down the stairs when we found Nate standing next to the door. "Why are you with them Belle. He tossed you aside like you were a rag. Why don't you just give me a chance to show how I love you," Nate was demanding. "Nate, I don't love you like that. I told you when you first joined are coven I saw nothing in you. You love Nikki anyways. So move out of my way or I'll make you. It's my decision what I want to do and my name is Bella. Get it right," I snapped at him. He moved out of the doorway to let us pass. We got into our own cars and headed towards my family I wanted to be with. I parked next to Edward and he opened my door for me and had the biggest smile I haven't seen in years.

I got out of my car and got my bag out of the trunk. Edward was already at the door waiting for me. I ran up to him saying, "You need to try harder if you want to win me back Cullen." He just smiled and got on one knee and said, "Isabella Cullen will you remarry me." He was dazzling me and I couldn't just say no to him. So I whispered yes to him and he grabbed my waist to pull me up to kiss him. He carried me into the house were everybody was waiting for us and smiling at us.

EPOV 

My Bella just agreed to marry me again. I feel like I'm alive again. Everybody is happy that are family is back together. Emmet walked up to ask if he could marry us again. Bella and me agreed with that and decided we will get married tomorrow night. Alice decided that Bella should stay in her room tonight to get ready while Jasper and me go hunting. I'm also going to work on my new set of vows. Jasper is ready to head and I went to Bella to look into her eyes they were black. I kissed her and ran out the door to catch up to Jasper.

APOV 

"Bella, we are going to have Belle Swan taken out of the school system and your going to be the new adoptive Cullen as Isabel Cullen," I was telling to Bella. We were choosing deciding which dress she should wear tomorrow. I took the chain that was around her beautiful neck and took her engagement ring to put back on her finger. When her phone rang in her pocket.

BPOV 

My phone rang and answered really fast. "Hello." "Belle, Charlie is in the hospital. He had a heart attack. You might want to get over here now." "I'm on my way Tye and thank you." I hung up the phone. I changed my appearance to my natural look. I looked towards Alice and she looked shocked. "Lets go and call Edward and let him know." I told her. We ran downstairs to my car and headed to the hospital. Alice got on the phone and left a message on his phone. We made it to the hospital when another Mercedes pulled in behind us. Carlisle got out and walked up to me to give a hug. Alice helped me make my story about being home. When we got the story straight we went in the hospital. _"Is that Isabella Swan?" "My she looks even more beautiful than before." "I heard she was in Italy. She must of came back recently." _ That's what the nurses were thinking about when they saw me. Tye walked towards us with a serious look on his face. Carlisle walked towards him and took the charts from Tye to look at him. "Bella this doesn't look good. He's not going to make it. Do you want to postponed the wedding for another time?" Carlisle asked me. "Yes, Carlisle that will probably be the best. When can I see him Carlisle?" I asked him. "Yes you can he just woke," Tye answered for him. Tye showed me to his room.

I walked in and saw Charlie lying in the hospital bed. Charlie had to take a second look at me to see if he wasn't seeing things. "Bells, is that you? When did you come back? How are you?" Charlie was asking me. "Dad slow down you're in the hospital. Yes of course it's me. I came back late last night back from Italy. I'm doing find and Edward should be here soon. He is out with his brothers." I replied to him. I stayed that night with him.

It was morning when Edward finally showed up but I went out of Charlie's room to try something. I concentrated really hard to picture Edward as an older man and I looked at him and he looked like an older guy. Edward looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed by what I just did. "I guess I have another amazing power," I laughed. Carlisle walked up surprised to see Edward and me look like that. "What happened to you two?" he asked. "Bella can change the way I look not only herself," Edward explained to him. "Is that true Bella?" Carlisle asked. I replied with a yes. We then decided to go in Charlie's room.

Charlie was happy to see Edward again. Then we heard a tap at the door and Jake walks in wheeling Billy. "Hey Charlie. How are you? Bella when did you move back to town?" Billy asked surprised. "I came in last night. From Italy with Edward." I answered. Edward and me heard Charlie's heart slow down and I grabbed his hand. "I love you dad," I told him. Then Edward grabbed me closer and Billy looked concern. "We will miss you Charlie," Billy told him. Then the heart stopped beating and Edward grabbed and eye dropper and put water drops near my eyes. Tye walked in and declared him dead. _"I was little and I was with Charlie on one of our fishing trips. Billy and him were smiling together. When he picked me up from the airport when I came to live with him. That car ride was quiet but happy. He told me he bought me a truck. My High school graduation he was really proud."_ During the flash backs I collapsed and I felt two arms wrap around tightly. I came to and saw Billy, Jake, Carlisle, Tye, and Edward staring at me. "What just happened Bella?" Jake asked worried. "When I think of my human memories I basically fall and space out." I answered him. "She used to have them a lot when she joined are coven. It was freaking me out but it soon died some," Tye said. I was still in Edward's arms when we left the hospital. "I'm sorry for your lost Bella," Billy said to me when we were walking out. "I'll see you at the funeral," I told him. He smiled because he now knew he was going to be invited. Edward put me in the passenger seat of my car. We drove home in silence. Alice was out the door before we even parked. "Bella I'm so sorry about Charlie. Thanks for letting me plan his funeral," she said as she smiled. "No problem Alice," I replied to her. Edward carried me to his and put me on the bed to lye down. He lied down next to me with his arms wrapped around. I changed are appearance back to our normal selves. Edward noticed the ring on my finger and smiles. He started to hum my lullaby when I just drifted into a sleep. Which I can do since I'm very talented with my powers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 BPOV 

When I woke up Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I turned to look at him and he was smiling. Remembering what happened yesterday I just put my face in the pillow. _Charlie is dead and I will never see him again. I need to go see my family and talk to them._ "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I replied with a yes. He kissed me and then Alice came busting through the door. "Bella, how can you sleep and thanks for allowing me to plan your father's funeral," Alice said to me. "It's no problem Alice. I don't know why I can sleep. It's nice because it helps me relax," I answer her. I got up and went to Alice's room to get a set of clothes. I found a bag that had my name on it. I open it and it was the perfect outfit.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I need to talk to my coven," I explained to everyone. I went outside and got into my car. It took only five minutes to get to my house. I walked in and everybody looked at me with disgust except for Tye and Tasha. _"What is she doing here?" "She has no right to come into this house." "Belle, where were you last night?"_ Nate was being nice to me because he liked me. I started to explain to the family, "I was with the Cullen's last night. My father died last night, as Tye knows. I came here to say my goodbyes to you guys. I'm moving back to the Cullen's house today. Oh and Nikki can you tell your husband that I've never felt any feelings for him and he should be happy with you." I walked upstairs to get my stuff and put it in my Volvo. I drove to Cullen's and ran back with Alice to pick up my other two cars.

I got settled back in the mine and Edwards room again. It felt like I was returning home and I was happy. I went down to the living room when I spotted Carlisle on the phone. _"Bella definitely left her family with a big boom. Tye is really pissed and wants to come over here to kick her ass. She caused two of her siblings to fight. She must of hated them if she left in that kind of style.'_ Carlisle was thinking more but he saw Edward and me laughing out loud. Carlisle then said on the phone, "Tye I will take care of her and make sure she is punished. Okay bye. " He then closed the cell phone. Carlisle then turned to me saying, "Bella, will you care to explain to me why you blew up your room, caused Nate and Nikki to fight, put permanent hair dye in everybody's shampoo, and put embarrassing memories in of each other in their heads." I replied back with a smile, "Well Carlisle I blew my room up just to prove I was leaving because some of my siblings didn't believe I was moving. I put hair dye in their shampoo for revenge because they were insulting you. I had to tell my sister that Nate loves me more than her. Ever since he joined the coven he was always hitting on me. After he got married to Nikki I thought he would stop but didn't. I thought it would be funny to show them each other's embarrassing moments that I only saw." Every body was just staring at me amazed about how evil I was.

"_Way to go Bella;" Emmet thought._

"_Can't wait till Monday now to see what color hair they have," Alice thought._

"_I'm going to kill Nate for hitting my angel," Edward was thinking._

"_Wow I never knew how evil Bella was. I'm proud of her," Rosalie thought._

"_Calm down Bella. Your excitement is a little strong" Jasper thought._

"_Great we know have another demon child in the household," Carlisle and Esme were thinking._

CPOV 

I was lying on the couch with Esme when my phone started to vibrate. I noticed it was Tye calling me. He was probably calling me about something that happened at the hospital, but I decided to answer it. "Hello Tye what can I help you with?" I asked him. "Carlisle is Bella over there. I want to kill her for what she did over here. Normally I never had a problem her but what she did tonight just shocked me. She blew up her room, put hair dye in everybody's shampoo, caused Nate and Nikki to fight, and she put embarrassing memories each other's head." Tye was telling. That's when Bella was coming down the stairs. I knew that her and Edward were reading my mind. That's when they started laughing. I went back to phone, "Tye I will take care of her and make sure she is punished. Okay bye." I hung.

BPOV 

Carlisle was looking at me like he was annoyed by what I did. He was thinking of a punishment to give me. He had a hard time deciding which one to choose. Carlisle began, "I've been thinking hard as you know. Your punishment will be that you have to go shopping with Alice whenever she wants over the next month." I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "But Carlisle that's not fair," I tried arguing but I lost. Alice though was happy and dancing around Carlisle. "It's going to be ok," Edward, whispered in my ear. It was about two in the afternoon so I decided to call Renee and let her know about Charlie's death. I dialed her number and said, "Hello, Phil its Bella can you put my mom on the phone. I'm doing well and I miss you guys too. Sorry for not calling but I've been in Italy. Hi mom how are you? That's great. I'm doing well. I called to let you know Charlie passed away last night. I have been in Italy and just got back yesterday to find out Charlie was in the hospital. He was admitted for having a heart attack. He died last night not that long after I showed up there. His funeral is next Saturday at five pm. Okay mom it was great talking to you too. Bye." I hung up the phone. Alice came in and told me that she erased Belle Swan from the school system. Now there is a Bella Swan that was just adopted by the Cullen's. I am from Chicago where my parents died in a house fire started by my brother. I came here because Esme was my aunt. My brother died along with my parents. She already had my schedule ready and I had to just pick it up. I would have long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Edward loved my look that we decided to choose for me. We decided to go hunting.

EPOV 

My Bella moved back into the house. It's ashamed she has to go shopping with whenever Alice wants to go for the next month. I liked the disguise that we chose for Bella to have during school time or when we are out. We decided to go hunting for the rest of the day. Tomorrow is Monday but it's going to fun because I have my angel back.

**OK Belle's coven won't have that much part in the story anymore. It's going to be more about Bella and the Cullen's please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Have been busy Chapter 16 BPOV 

It was Monday morning when I was in Alice's room getting ready for school. I decided to wear a baby blue babydoll shirt with a blue denim mini skirt. Along with blue flats and a sapphire necklace. She was almost done when we heard Esme say, "You should go since Bella needs to pick up her schedule from the office." She stopped and admired her work and was happy with it. Edward then walked in smiling at me and asked, "Ready to go Bella?" I nodded and we walked downstairs. Esme gave me hug before we walked out the door to the Volvo.

We arrived at school and everybody was staring at me. _"Is that a new student?" "She's even more beautiful then the Belle girl." _Many people seemed to be quite fond of me and were wondering why I was with Edward Cullen. We went to the office to pick up my new schedule. Edward stepped forward and began speaking, "Ms. Cope this is my new sister that just moved here. Her name is Bella Swan and she is here to pick up here new schedule." "Oh yes your mom called me about her. Did you know the new girl Belle left this school because she hated you?" Ms Cope replied with. "I didn't know that but she wasn't my type," Edward answered her. "So are you two dating then?" Ms. Cope asked. That's when I stepped forward, "We just met Mrs. Cope this past Saturday." "I'm sorry but you two would probably make the perfect couple," Mrs. Cope said while smiling at us. We then decided to leave and go walk around until classes started.

That's when we say them with electric blue hair. Emmet was already standing with them laughing along Jasper. We walked up towards Emmet and Jasper when a giggle left my mouth. Nate looked at me with sadness._ "Bella we miss you come home?" Nate was thinking. _"I am home Nate and I'm glad I went back home. My wedding is this Saturday your family is invited." I told Nate. He just looked at me and turned to Edward and gave him a glare. I was scanning my old family when I noticed Nikki missing. _"Where is Nikki?" I asked Nate. "She left after what you did. She thinks you betrayed he. She accepted the Volturi's invitation as a guard." Nate answered me. _"Nate I'm so sorry that is completely my fault," I told Nate. "Don't blame yourself Bella you did what was right for you and we saw this coming," Ivy said from where she was sitting. "What do you mean saw this coming? You knew she was leaving didn't you?" I yelled at them. "We knew she was planning on going but she didn't want to do it while you were with us. So she's been waiting for this option." Mickey answered me. The bell rang. I had all my classes with Edward which I thankful for.

Edward's and my first period was parent child development. This class is going to be pretty smooth but it's also going to be funny. The teacher told us that we will have to have a computer baby and the rest of the family is in the class with us. So on Friday we will get them. _"I can't wait to get the baby. Edward and Bella are going to get the perfect score then Jasper and me and the Emmet and Rosalie with a B-." _I laughed out loud a little. The teacher looked at me with a disapproving look _"Bella you can't have the wedding this weekend. Charlie's funeral is on Saturday remembered?" Alice was thinking. "That's right thanks Alice," I replied her. "Nate can you here me?" I was sending to Nate. "Bella I can hear you what do you need?" He asked. "The wedding is next weekend since Charlie's funeral is on Saturday," I said to him. "Thanks. Sorry about your dad," Nate said and blocked his mind after._ Edward nudged me since I forgot to keep breathing. "Sorry Edward," I whispered. "It's ok my love," he replied with. The bell then just rang.

EPOV 

The day as been going by fast it is already lunchtime. All day I've been hearing guy's thoughts and I'm about to kill Newton. _"Wow that's the new girl. She is so sexy in that outfit. I wonder if she is seeing anybody. Her name is Bella swan. The same name of the girl my dad loved in high school. Maybe it's a relative to her." _Newton walked up to Bella, "Hi my name is Dylan Newton. Did you know a Isabella Swan?" Bella just stared at him and then acted like she was about to cry. "Isabella Swan is my cousin," she answered him. _"Shit I'm about to make the hottest girl cry on her day of high school." Dylan was thinking_. "I just moved in with my aunt and Edward here is adopted from the Hales. We aren't blood but they want us to think we are so we do," I continued to tell, "Your dad is Mike right well my mom hated him and was disgusted by him." _Dylan was thinking "So Edward wasn't related to her by blood. I wonder if those two are going to get together. Isabella was disgusted by my dad at least my mom would be happy to hear this but it will break my dad's heart."_ I was starting to have a problem holding in my laugh so I decided to tell Bella we should go sit down with that rest of the family.

BPOV  
That was the funniest thing ever hearing his mind_ Dylan was thinking "So Edward wasn't related to her by blood. I wonder if those two are going to get together. Isabella was disgusted by my dad at least my mom would be happy to hear this but it will break my dad's heart." _Edward just decided that it was time to go join the family. Every guy was basically just staring at me. Thinking all the same things. _"Wow she's hot." "I wonder if she is seeing anybody." "Why didn't she ever dress like that at our old house?" _Nate of course was already hitting on me. I heard Edward growl low towards. Nate just looked up and smiled. Alice then decided that it was time to distract me with some conversation, "Bella we need to go shopping since you basically have no clothes since you blew them up.""I agree with you Alice we should go shopping like the old days," I answered her. A big smile grew on her face.

APOV 

I was so happy when she said yes to going shopping with me. Then I had this vision: _Bella and me were driving when we notice Jane and Nikki standing in the woods. We pull over to see what the want and scream in pain and Nikki attacks Bella._ That was definitely weird but we are now going to a different mall because they are waiting for us when we return from Seattle. We will go shopping in New York and miss a few days but Esme will call in sick for us. Must keep mind block from Edward. The bell rang and we went off to class. School ended really fast. Bella and me went to the house to tell Esme we will be gone for a few days and she suggested we hunt first but Bella said she was fine so I went off into the woods with Jasper. We got back and Bella had are tickets ordered already for New York. We would run to Eugene, Oregon and hop on a plan there. Edward was sad that Bella was going but he knew she needed clothes badly. We made it to Eugene, Oregon in time to make our flight. We boarded the plane and decided to play cards. It passed the time pretty quickly. We landed about at 9 pm at JFK airport. Bella called Edward to let him know we made it safely and Jasper would be relieved to. We decided to check into a hotel and wait until the morning to hit the stores.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Its are first morning in New York City. It's about 10 am and we are about to leave for are shopping trip. Alice was so excited to go shopping with me from all these years. That's when I heard somebody's thoughts. "_Bella, it's been a while since last time we talked. Please think about my offer to join the Voulturi. You will be like a daughter to me." _It was Aro who was talking to me. I don't have to be in close range to talk hear somebody's thought if I pick up on them. Distance is no problem for me like it is for Edward. Alice was finally done picking out her shopping outfit and we headed out. "_Bella, I know you can hear me can you please talk to me." Aro went on. _Alice decided we should walk like everybody else instead of a taxi and start in the mall. "So, Bella tell Aro that he will be welcomed to come visit us," Alice told me. "So, you know Aro is contacting me?" I asked her. "I saw him making a decision to talk to you. So I figured when you were in deep thought a little while ago you were listening to someone," Alice said to me. "Ok, yes Aro is contacting me but it's fine. Let's do some shopping," I said happily to her.

"_Aro, fine you caught me. Please understand that I can't be part of the Voulturi. I have a family that cares about me and I know Nikki joined your guard. I am living with the Cullen's again and it would be great if you came out to visit Carlisle. I know you saw him a few years ago but the rest of the family won't mind. Alice, already saw you saying yes but I would like it if Jane wouldn't use her powers on any family members. Nikki should come to because her mate Nate would like to talk to her and ask for forgiveness. Aro I am getting remarried to Edward Cullen," I sent to him. _Me and Alice were having a great time shopping. We ended up getting back at the hotel at midnight and that's when Aro decided to answer my message.

Aro began to think, "_Bella please understand what I'm about to tell you. I think you should not get back with Mister Edward Cullen for he has left you twice already. How do you know for certain he's not going to leave you again. Bella please understand that you will have the same treatment as me and my brothers. You will be my daughter and you can keep your diet. Remember it was him who made you sad and lonely for twenty years. He was the one that broke his promises and hurt you. He was the one that said he couldn't live without you but he did for twenty years that proves he can. I know your against it but I think you should tap into his head. I will accept your offer to visit and I think Alice should now know when we are visiting. Until we talk again farewell Isabella Swan." _I replied, "_Thank you for your concern and I will see you soon."_

Alice was going through everything we bought to see what more we needed. "Hey Bella, why don't we just hang out here in the hotel tomorrow?" Alice asked. "Sure thing Alice. I need to talk to you anyways," I answered her question. When it was around 3 am I decided it was time to start my questions. "Alice, I have a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully for me?" I asked her. She just nodded her head a yes. "Ok let's begin with you knew he was going to leave me didn't you and you didn't tell me? Is that why you were blocking your mind from me the past few days? I thought you were my sister and you're an accomplice to my sadness. Aro, is right how do I know he won't leave again?" I asked her. She just stared at me and had a worried look on her face, "Yes, I knew but I didn't think he would go through with it. I was afraid to tell you that he was planning to leave you. You gave up your human life to be with him and I didn't want you to feel like he used you. I kept my mind blocked for that reason because of what he was planning. I know I was a n accomplice but remember he was the only Cullen that left. We stayed behind to be with you but you left. I can't answer the last one since I didn't think he would leave for a second time either. I thought he learned his lesson from the first time. These past twenty years have been hectic for us. It took us three years to find Edward and he was week. He wouldn't go hunt since you guys were suppose to be on a hunting trip remember. He never left his room and when we moved back here we had big problems. He never went to his room and he smashed his piano. We don't even know what happen to his stupid shiny Volvo. He wouldn't go to school when we started as freshman and the other three were sophomores. When I had the vision of Tye needing a new job and I saw that if I told Carlisle to offer you a job you would be coming with them. I knew you were living with them when you met them I had the vision. When I had that vision of you coming Edward decided it was time to get out of his depression and seem fine when you showed up."

I was looking at Alice and I just walked out of the room saying I'm going hunting be back in a few hours. She didn't chase me because that was my plan to go hunting. When I made it toward the countryside I decided to run and left a note there for Alice to find. I didn't know where I was going but I would just keep running.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

APOV

I was waiting for Bella return while I was on the phone with Jasper. When I had this vision of Bella leaving a note for me in a field and running. "Jasper, I have to go find Bella. I love you and don't let Edward know," I said to Jasper before hanging up. I went down to the lobby and checked out and had are stuff shipped back home. I headed towards to were she left the note for me. _Why would she run unless she feels unwanted. I'm going to kill Edward for what he has done to her but she was right I helped him. I should of told her so they could of talked it out._ I found the note in a tree hole. Bella wrote: _**Alice, I'm sorry but I have to go think for awhile. I don't know when I'm going to be back but I will be home for the Volturi's visit. I just have to figure out what I am to Edward. I've had twenty years to answer myself and I never once did. Now I have to answer myself and see if he is what I really want now in this life. Maybe he was right about me being somebody different. Please don't let Edward do anything stupid while I'm gone. Love Bella. P.S. Don't let Edward follow me. I can take car of myself since I did for the past twenty lonely years.**_

I can't believe she thinks she doesn't want Edward. Maybe this trip will be good for her and now I can go home and kill Edward.

BPOV

I was heading towards Canada when I hit Niagara Falls. I decided it was nice enough so I can think.

APOV

_Bella is sitting on a rock in Niagara Falls. _So now I know where she is. I'm on a plane home so I can talk to the family about Bella. It was about Wednesday when I arrived home. I walked into the beautiful white house to be greeted by my husband. The rest of the family came walking into the front room. "Alice, where is Bella?" Edward asked me.

"She went for a run she will be back when she is back," I told him. " "She left a note that I think all of you guys should read" I said to my family. I passed the note around for them to read. Edward looked like he was just smacked in the face.

EPOV

I can't believe Bella feels like I don't want her. I was wrong thinking of her being somebody else. I was the jerk that changed. She was happy and I felt like I caused her to leave her family. I want to go comfort her and convince her I wouldn't leave again but that is going to be hard. "Alice, what does she mean that she will be back for Volturi's visit," I asked Alice. "Well Edward, Bella invited Aro to come visit since they were talking in New York," she answered with. I went to my piano and started playing Esme's favorite song.

BPOV

Aro was right in so many ways about Edward. Edward did break his promises. How can I be so forgiving to him. I shouldn't of caved into him. Because of me, my other family is broken up. Maybe I should of went out Nate years ago and try to move on. Instead I held onto him and my life with him. I was unhealthy and was anti-social. Maybe I can start fresh. I'll move in with the Cullen's still but can't be with Edward. Let's see if I can get Alice's connection " _Alice can you hear me." "Yes Bella I can and Edward is listening in." "That's fine with me but he's not going to be happy." "Okay, what's up Bella?"_ "_I'm coming back on Friday for Charlie's funeral and I need my own room." "Okay but why do you need your own room. Never mind I know why now." "Thanks Alice. Edward it's for the best right now. I need to get my priories straight." "He's pissed and wants to talk to you about you two." "Tell him after the funeral and the wedding is canceled." _With that the connection was closed.

I knew Edward would get mad but I need him to fight for me and show that he cares. So I become Forks High biggest flirt. I don't care what people think of me. I could say I swing both ways and sees how Edward would compete with that? I need to make another stop at a mall. I arrived at home A day earlier and Alice had my room ready. It was next to hers. The colors were blue since that was my color that looked good with me. Alice knew what my plan was and said it was perfect. We were going through my wardrobe and putting things away when Somebody knocked at my door.

"Who is it?" I said quietly. "It's Edward. May I come in?" Edward asked. I replied with a yes. He walked in and Alice just kept putting my clothes up. "What do you need Edward since I'm busy getting settled into my room?" I asked him. "So the wedding is canceled?" "Yes it is can you please leave me be?" "Okay see you later Bella." With that he left the room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day at school and it's going to seem longer since I have to be a flirt but it's going to be fun. My other family is going to get a kick out of it and maybe Nick to give him his chance. Maybe he won't be that bad and then there is Newton. It would be funny if Dylan invited me over I would say who my parents are and that would get Mike going crazy. This will be fun and I should of thought of this long time ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

It's Friday morning and Alice stayed in my room all night to help me get ready. We decided a black mini skirt and a sapphire blue shirt that we bought back in New York. I was wearing the cutest pair of stilettos I've ever seen. It was about time for us to go to school. Me, Alice, and Jasper were going in my Mercedes to school, while everybody else left in the Volvo already. We made it to school in about 5 minutes and I parked right next Edward's Volvo. I got out of my car with people staring at me. Well I was fully dressed out to look like Rosalie status. That's when it hit me. The smell of blood that was calling to me. It's happen to me before but it ended badly. I killed the guy whose blood called to me. Alice went into vision mode '_It was me with this human about to bite his neck but instead I kissed him.' _He must have been a new kid since I didn't smell him before. The scent was hitting me stronger and I felt like I was losing control. That's when I saw him, he was pretty cute but looked young. I know Alice and Jasper were holding onto my arms while I started growling lowly but I new my family could hear. I decided to walk away quickly at a fast human pace.

I walked to a deserted hallway where I saw Edward waiting for me. "Is this how you felt about me when you first saw me?" I asked Edward. "Yes it was but I was able to control myself and I'm happy I did," he said getting close to me. " I need to get to class Edward," I yelled walking off. I walked into English and notice the sent was strong and I saw him. He looked at me and stared. "_Damn she's so hot. She must be with the Cullen's family. I wonder why she wasn't here the past few days," he was thinking. _I just walked to my seat and was force to stop breathing. I decided to focus on my plan to get Edward to fight. So I decided I to start my plan into action. I was looking for Nate's connection. "_Hey Nate" "Hey Bells" "How are you since Nikki left" "Never been better. I noticed Edward arrived with out you." "Yea. I broke up with him." "Wow." "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" "Really Bells." "Really. Why don't you hang out with me at the Cullen table at lunch." "Sure thing Bella can't wait." "Till then Nate." _The connection was closed.

The class finally end and Edward was waiting outside my classroom for some reason. "Bella, do you really want me to fight for you to prove I love you?" He asked me. "Yes , you do Edward," I answered him. He just stared at me and walked off. Classes were going by really slow. So to entertain me I was going to listen to what people are thinking. "_Wow. She's hot." "I wonder what made her get a makeover even though she was good looking before." _I decided I would add a special twist to my plan that would get him really mad. I got a piece of paper out and wrote:

_**Anybody that wants to date me show up at my table at lunch and we will make a date. Just a heads up I will be kissing more than one guy but if you are up for competition come see me. From Bella**_

I passed that note and a lot of guys were staring back at me with smiles. This is going to be a super long day. I was barely into second period. The bell finally rung and Alice was waiting for me this time with a worried look. "Bella you need to stay away from the new kid" she told me. "Why?" I asked her. "Do you want to break you diet?" She said to me walking away. I was trying to go through her mind but she blocked it of course. She didn't want me to see her vision of me killing that kid. Edward just walked by me on my way to third period and he had this blissful smile on his perfect sculptured face. I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack from it. He still dazzled me like when I was human. I just walked in to class like I was enchanted into a trance. I had this perfect plastered grin on my perfect heart-shaped face. People were starting to stare at me like I was a deranged maniac. I sat down and started to look for his connection and see what he is thinking about. "_Bella, thinks I can't compete and I saw that note that's going around school. I'll play her game and compete but I will win since she is my wife." _that's when I decided to interrupt him and stimulate his mind. "_Edward, knock it off." "What the hell Bella you scared the shit out of me." "Sorry but I thought it was the perfect moment to interrupt your thoughts about competing for me." "Sorry I was hoping you wouldn't be listening to me." "I was bored and I wanted to see what you were thinking. Your cheating." "How am I cheating Mrs. Cullen?" "Your using my topnotch weakness." "What would that be Mrs. Cullen?" "Stop Mrs. Cullen me Edward. You are dazzling me with my favorite slicked smile that makes me dissolve inside." _The bell rang for fourth but I didn't break the connection. "_Do you mean this smile." _I looked to my right and he was right there staring right into my soul liked that old spark of love was there. "_Stop it you cheating." "No, I need all the help I need if I want to win. You did want me to compete didn't you?" "You think your so sharp don't you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" "Yes I do and have fun in fourth." _I was feeling ecstasy towards Edward and that's what he wanted. He wanted me to start feeling intense about him. "_You better not have Jasper giving any help and you can't dazzle me." "That's not fair about me not able to dazzle the most beautiful vampire on earth."_ Class ended really fast when the scent hit me so hard in the face. The boy was standing right in front of me and he has a smile I walked off towards the cafeteria to go meet the boys. I hope this works.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any characters except my own I do not own any characters except my own Chapter 20 BPOV

As I walked into the cafeteria many eyes were on me since the news of me looking for a boyfriend travels fast. When I made it to my table a lot of boys got up to talk to me. Edward was of course in front the line. The thoughts of everybody were pretty focused on me. Dylan Newton was second in line but of course he was thinking Edward was helping me by crowd control. I sent Edward _'you get the first date since your first.' _He nodded and let one boy at a time.

About after five boys have came to talk to me Alice had a vision. It was the new kid who I was attracted too. It was are date and I inched closer with my eyes black about to do the unthinkable. I screamed and got up from my seat to run. I ran out of the cafeteria and kept running until I came to the big white house. I was in and out so fast into my Bug and drove off. Poor Esme was freaked by my behavior, but let me leave. I decided to go back to my old house before we moved to Forks.

I arrived to my destination and got my suitcase out. I called Tye to let him know what was going on. He still treated me like a daughter and hoped everything was okay and it would pass. I walked to the deserted house that I used to call my home. I dropped off my suitcase and went hunting. When I returned from my hunt I took a shower to get the smell of blood off. When I finished I checked my cell phone. I had five voicemails left on my phone. Three were from Alice, one from Esme and one from Carlisle. Alice's messages were that she was mad that I ran off. I knew if I didn't leave I would of have lost control. I can't let me family down. If Edward can fight it then I am too by running from it. My phone rang and it was Edward calling me. I picked up:

"Hello"-Bella

"Bella"-Edward

"Yes"-Bella

"Are you okay?"-Edward

"Yes"-Bella

"I know what you saw."-Edward

"It's not your problem."-Bella

"I know how it feels to be attracted to someone's blood."-Edward

"How could I forget who you were attracted too?"-Bella

"Exactly, that didn't turn out bad."-Edward

"No, it turned out bad."-Bella

"What are you talking about Bella?"-Edward

"You shouldn't of came back after you left."-Bella

"You brought me back remember?"-Edward

"That was Alice's fault."-Bella

"You jumped off a cliff."-Edward

"I wasn't committing suicide."-Bella

"You sure about that."-Edward

"You think I'm stupid?"-Bella

"You're a danger magnet."-Edward

"Exactly no matter what my number was up when I met you."-Bella

"So this is my fault!"- Edward

"You should have killed me."-Bella

"What?"-Edward

I hung up the phone since my temper was getting the best of me. _'How could I say that to Edward'_ I know I must of hurt him deep inside. Maybe it was good that I left. I listened to Esme's message to come home. Carlisle message was asking if he could drive my Mercedes. Of course he could use it. I called him to tell him my answer:

"Bella Marie Cullen. Where are you?"-Carlisle

"Hi. Carlisle you can drive my car."-Bella

"Don't try to change the subject. I just heard what happened today."-Carlisle

"I went hunting."-Bella

"Why is Edward mad?"-Carlisle

"Why don't you ask him?"-Bella

"Because he ran off."-Carlisle

"I told him he should have killed me."-Bella

"Why would you say that?"-Carlisle

"Because he acts like he knows what I'm going through."-Bella

"He's trying to help."-Carlisle

"He called me suicidal."-Bella

"Bella, I'll call you back."- Carlisle

"Why?"-Bella

"Edward just walked into the room."-Carlisle

With that Carlisle got off the phone. I decided to go for a run.

EPOV

As I watched Bella walk to the table the thoughts around me were driving me nuts. I was first in line but Newton thought I was helping her. Bella sat down and noticed me. _'You get the first date since your first.'_ I noticed that it was Bella that sent the message and I nodded my head as a reply. I let guys go in one by one. By the fifth guy Alice had a vision. The vision was about Bella. It had that new boy in a dark place. I was wondering what was going to happen when Bella appeared and here eyes were black. She was inching closer to him. She was going to bite him.

That's when I heard the scream. Bella screamed and took off running but at a normal pace. I was about to go after her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and it was Alice. _'Let her go. I need to discuss something with you.'_ We walked outside in the opposite direction to my Volvo. When we got inside that's when Alice decided to speak.

"Edward, Bella is going through the same thing you did."-Alice

"What do you mean? Is she going through her rebellious stage?"-Edward

"No, Edward she is not."-Alice

"Then what's wrong?"-Edward

"How can I explain this to you?"-Alice

"Alice, please tell me."-Edward

"That boy is Bella's La Tua Encantante."-Alice

"So his blood calls to her."-Edward

"Exactly and these visions are getting stronger."-Alice

"Maybe we should check this boy out."-Edward

"And do what Edward? Scare him away?"-Alice

"Exactly. I'll need Jasper's and Emmett's help though."-Edward

"That's a good one."-Alice

With that the two siblings left the car to go talk to the others. Jasper and Emmett agreed to be part of my plan. WE then decided to start the plan. We went looking for the boy after school. They found him at home watching television. I decided to read his mind and he was thinking about how beautiful Belle was. That's when I broke in and kicked his ass.

We arrived home and Alice was furious with Edward's actions. She was on the phone leaving a voicemail. I decided to call Bella to see if she was okay. _'I can't believe she thinks it's my fault. I'm trying to help her.'_ I stormed out of the house.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any characters except my own I do not own any characters except my own

**Chapter 21** CPOV

"Alice, how are we going to get Bella back," I asked Alice.

"Well, she'll be back eventually I just don't know when," replied Alice.

I went up to my study to think. Why is it always difficult when it comes to their relationship? It's nerve wrecking on the family especially on Alice. Edward wouldn't reason with me. Charlie's memorial service is coming up this weekend. Actually tomorrow so Bella would have to return. Edward wishes to control himself and be a little less tense. Edward walked into my study and looked like he was a slight disturbed but sad at the same time.

"What can I do?" he asked me. I replied with, "Give her time Edward." He just stared at me like I just lost my head. '_She's confused and scared,' _I thought. He just looked at me very livid. He stormed off into his room. Alice walked into the study now.

"Carlisle, why don't you talk to her?"-A

"Would she listen to me though? -C

"Edward would just make it worst," –A

"Well, will it work?"-C

"Take Tye with you to see her,"-A

"I'll try it and give him a call,"-C

"Thanks and it will work."-A

Alice disappeared from my study. I grabbed my cell and dialed Tye's number. "Hey Carlisle what can I help you with?" answered Tye. "Well I was wondering if you would go with me to your old house to see Bella?" I replied. Tye responded with a sure and asked why she was there. I told him the whole story and he understood.

**I know it's short but sorry have been busy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own twilight.**

**Ch. 22**

**CPOV**

I was waiting for Tye to get over here so we could go talk to Bella. I heard a car pull in from half way down they drive way and knew it was him I went downstairs to greet him in. "Carlisle, thanks for inviting me but let's get this done," Said Tye. I responded, "No problem. Let's head out and we'll take the Mercedes." He just nodded and we headed out to the garage. We were hit the highway and headed towards Tye's hold house to talk to Bella. A beautiful house came into view of the Mercedes and can hear a beautiful piano playing.

**BPOV**

It's very quiet in the house and it seems awkward. I've forgotten how it feels to live by yourself it's creepy. I've been playing my piano but that can only satisfy me only so much. Hunting isn't a pleasure for me and of course, my phone has been ringing for nonstop so I just decided to turn it off. I know I have to back soon since Charlie's funeral is this Saturday. Maybe I should just stay away all I'm doing is causing trouble.

However, that would mean I would be the one leaving and abandoning the one I love. I'm so confused and nobody has come by to check on me. I'm surprised Edward hasn't yet but then again I pissed him off badly. Alice is trying to give me space but that's why I turned my phone off. I hear a car coming up to the house and I can tell it's a Mercedes. I go outside to meet my guest.

**CPOV**

We get out of the car and I'm glad to see Bella again since she is family. Tye seemed to be uneasy but I can understand why. I felt the same at their house when I knew that was Bella I felt like she was misplaced. All these years thinking she was dead but I'm just glad she's not. Her powers are amazing and I know she wants to return to Edward. "Welcome Carlisle and Tye," greeted Bella. She didn't look good like living by herself made her seem gloomy and broken. "Hi Bella, how are you these says?" asked Tye. "I am well enough as you can see," answered Bella. She step aside as we walked up to her so we could walk into the house. It was pretty empty inside except for some couches and a piano. So that's where the noise was coming from.

**BPOV**

"I know why you guys are here so get on with it," I said. "Well Bella we miss you a lot. Please come home it's really not the same with out. Everybody is sad and Edward is hurting," responded Carlisle. "I want to go back but I can't with that boy there, Alice's visions are getting stronger everyday," I said. I knew I wanted to go back so what's stopping me. I smiled and said, "What are we waiting for, let's go." I ran to me car and started my engine. Carlisle and Tye climbed into his car and we took off back to where I belonged.

'_Why didn't I fight and demand why they came for me? Because I miss my home. I can't live without Edward. It's too hard now that I have him back. It's now my turn to fight for us when he fought for us before. He doesn't have to hold the burden of protecting me. I know the Volturi will be coming after me again. I need to get Nikki back and have Nate whole again. I also have to reconnect with that family since Tye and Tasha did take me in. I need to apologize but I did have to leave in Cullen style. Charlie's funeral is tomorrow and Renee will be coming in tomorrow morning with Phil.'_ That's all I thought about on the way home.

When I pulled into the driveway without Carlisle since he went to the hospital with Tye. I got out of me car and instantly I was engulfed in a hug by my one and only. We kissed and it was one of those kisses you didn't want to end but have to since the whole family comes out. The Cullen's engulfed me in a giant hug. Then Alice was looking at me and I apologized to her secretly of course but unfortunately Edward heard it through Alice's mind. We went inside and I headed towards Edward's piano. I sat down on the bench then started to play this beautiful tune and looked in Edward's eyes. He understood what I was asking and sat next to me. I added a duet to my lullaby and it came out beautiful. Not as beautiful as the original but it was in harmony. When the tuned ended I found myself being picked up and next thing I saw was Edward's room. I was pulled into a blissful kiss by me bronze hair beauty. I heard Clair De Lune playing in the background. I smiled at him and he smiled his gorgeous smile I loved.

We didn't emerge from his bedroom until early morning Saturday. Well, I mean it's still dark early. We wanted to go hunting before Renee got here. I bagged myself a few fawns but that was it. Renee will be here in a few hours so we just spent time and cleaned the house.

**I was going to involve the funeral but the I decided that would be it's own Chapter. I feel neglected not getting any responses but I guess that's okay. Well see you next chapter.**


	23. Authors Note

**Sorry but I will be discontinuing all of my stories for now but probably forever. I have given up my passion for writing since I lost my creative senses. Sorry I hope one day I can startup again. I was working on new chapters for 20 years later and my sailor moon drabbles. They will not be posted up at all. Sorry again.**


	24. Author's Note

I will no longer be writing this story anymore. I am starting a new one but on Crimson Hero. I don't even know where this story is even going anymore. Sorry. But here is some of the ch.23 I did have for it:

I do not own the characters except for my own. Otherwise they belong to Stephenie Meyer

CH. 23

When Renee walked up the stairs of the Cullen's porch. I wanted to run and cry to her. She was all I had left on my side of the family. Of course I would always have Edward but Renee won't last forever she will pass on just like Charlie had. She looked great for somebody that needs to be taken care of. She actually looks her age. I see the little hint of sadness for Charlie was her first love. They were teenage lovers and that's what made them think Edward and me weren't perfect for each other. So we have are differences


	25. Author's note 2

Hi. I'm going to redo twenty years later and add to it so I'm going to take this one down when I post the new one up... I'm also going to work on the aim one, along with the new ones I'm writing...


	26. Author's note 3

**This story is up for adopting unless you really want me to continue it but I will be awhile. Messgae me if you want it or review it if you want me to continue.**


End file.
